


Coffee, Cooking and Cuddling - fanart

by artbyjoana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyjoana/pseuds/artbyjoana
Summary: 'When you run into someone in a supermarket you'll never expect to find love in that other person; especially when she keeps blaming you for that accident and treating you like you don't deserve her time, right? But maybe you won't be able to get her off of your mind, so you'll start to do your best to get her to have just a cup of coffee with you; and you could discover a completely lovable person under layers of denial and self-preservation.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizzles29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzles29/gifts).



 

_'All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you'_ **[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k) _  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this piece as much as I do.
> 
> a BIG thank you to Laiz, Rizzles29, i'm so happy we got to work together, you are a gorgeous little human.  
> to Laura, Lrbcn on twitter, she was the one who helped me turning an idea into reality, thank you nerd  
> thank you to the mods of SQsupernova for creating a space where artist & writers come together and do some pretty amazing stuff


End file.
